Vị của một quả táo trong mơ
by Baka no Healthy
Summary: Tôi là một đứa trẻ còi cõm với một túi ước mơ quá đầy, tôi biết thế. Một thằng nhóc ngoan cố trong một cuộc đời đầy cay đắng.


**A/N: Gần đây tôi rất hay viết character study. Chắc đây là cái thứ tình yêu của tôi hóa thành đây =)))**

**Review nhé mọi người.**

* * *

**_1_**

_Trên quãng đường giữa thị trấn nhỏ và điểm tập kết gần nhất, tôi có nhặt được một quả táo._

_Quả táo lớn hơn cái tầm vừa hai bàn tay tôi. Dưới nắng, vỏ nó ánh một ánh vàng hoàng hôn, hiền lành và trong sạch. Khi tôi cầm nó lên, nó trĩu xuống trong tay tôi, như thể nó chứa nhiều hơn là một bữa nhẹ ngon lành. Nó giống như thứ hàng mà những gánh xe của tộc người phía Đông chất đầy để đem sang tận vùng núi khô hạn bên này sa mạc. Tôi nhìn nó và nghĩ, có lẽ những đứa trẻ ra chợ cùng cha mẹ sẽ muốn mày lắm._

_Nhưng rồi chúng tôi dấn bước, và tôi ngừng ngẫm ngợi về quả táo ấy. Tôi thả nó vào trong túi; nó cũng chẳng đi đâu hết. Nó nằm lại thầm lặng ở đáy túi tối đen, và tôi chỉ biết đến thế, rằng tôi đã có nó trong tay, và nó sẽ không cứ thế mà biến mất khỏi cuộc đời tôi._

_Đó chỉ là một kỉ niệm nhỏ bé, đáng lẽ đã phải chìm xuống bên dưới những mất mát và tiếng reo hò của chiến thắng tôi đã đắm mình trong kể từ khi tôi ra trận. Nhưng rồi, khi tôi nhắm mắt lại mỗi đêm, cảm giác của vỏ táo thâm nhũn và cái nặng nề khác với trọng lượng của sự hứa hẹn từng có trong thứ quà mơ ước của trẻ con trên tay tôi lại trở về. Tôi đoán rằng nỗi thất vọng ấy ăn sâu đến vậy chẳng qua là bởi nó khác với cái im lặng của một con người đã chết, hay với những trăn trở , những mưu đồ và toan tính trong đầu người tướng lâm trận._

_Tôi cứ nghĩ thế; sự thật là tôi không biết chắc tại sao. Và tôi cứ thức thêm vài phút mỗi đêm, hai bàn tay trống trên đầu gối, cân nhắc sức nặng của cái "đáng lẽ" trong việc ăn một quả táo tìm thấy dọc đường._

* * *

**_2_**

_Tôi là một kẻ ngoan cố, sống một cuộc đời đầy cay đắng._

_Ông tôi làm nhiều hơn nói. Đôi khi ông chẳng nghĩ gì quá những điều ông làm. Đó là cách sống những vị phụ huynh chọn khi họ phải chăm sóc cả một đàn trẻ lớn lên thành người - hay trong trường hợp của chúng tôi, thành các quốc gia mạnh mẽ. Nhưng ông tôi cũng biết giá trị của tham vọng, của những giấc mơ ngoài tầm với, nên chúng tôi luôn được nghe kể chuyện về những anh hùng, những con người và vùng đất vĩ đại. Ông tôi kể chuyện về mất mát và hy sinh, về những món quà cho kẻ chiến thắng, về lòng vị tha và tinh thần sắt đá. Chúng tôi lớn lên với các thức quà đặc biệt ấy, mỗi người ấp ủ một vài ước mơ._

_Trong số những đứa trẻ cùng nhà năm xưa, tôi là đứa ngoan cố ra mặt. Các anh em của tôi có người đã già lắm, có người chỉ hơn tôi đôi chút, có người khó tính, có người an phận, lại có cả người ngông nghênh đến mức liều lĩnh, nhưng ngoan cố là cái tính chung của cả gia đình. Tôi chỉ là bằng chứng rõ ràng nhất cho cái tính ấy thôi. Tôi lớn lên từ một vùng đất bất ổn định, cứ liên tục có loạn, liên tục tự xẻ nhỏ mình; vì thế sức khỏe tôi chưa bao giờ tốt. Nhưng rồi sao? tôi tự bảo thế. Sức khỏe không phải tất cả. Nên tôi làm tất cả mọi thứ như tất cả mọi người. Tôi chọn sống cho đến hết khả năng._

_Nhưng cuộc sống của tôi đầy đắng cay; và tôi lại quá ngoan cố để từ bỏ nó._

_Trong ba trăm năm tôi ở lại quê hương, tôi mơ nhiều. Bầu trời quê hương tôi rộng, những buổi đêm có trăng và sao đổ cái bóng ánh sáng của chúng xuống đồng cỏ yên bình; những giấc ngủ khi còn trong ba trăm năm ấy chưa bao giờ bị quấy phá. Tôi mơ nhiều lắm. Tôi mơ thấy mình cao lớn như những anh hùng trong truyện ông kể, giơ thanh kiếm cao quá đầu, nhìn xuống cả thế giới. Tôi mơ thấy cuộc đời có vị quả chín thanh và thơm ngát, và tôi mơ thấy những buổi sáng khi tôi cứ đi mãi đi mãi, tới tận những vùng đất xa xăm, không cần dừng lại nghỉ chân dù chỉ một lần-_

_Tôi cũng đã từng mơ rằng tôi không cần phải tỉnh dậy nữa. Rằng tôi đã ngồi dậy, đã nhìn thấy thế giới đi tiếp mà không có mình, và tôi lại nằm xuống, nhắm mắt lại, và mơ tiếp giấc mộng dở dang._

_Ông tôi không dạy chúng tôi rằng những giấc mơ cũng nguy hiểm không kém gì ngọn giáo. Chúng tôi được dạy rằng những bước chân không ngừng nghỉ sẽ đưa chúng tôi đến một nơi đẹp đẽ; tôi không bao giờ nghe nói về hạnh phúc của những con người dừng lại giữa đường. Tôi cũng chỉ biết đoán: đấy là vì tôi là một kẻ cứng đầu trong một cuộc đời đắng cay, và tôi sẽ lại thấy cuồng chân, và tôi sẽ lại đi. Người ta không nên tin vào thứ người ta biết rõ sẽ không bao giờ đạt được._

* * *

**_3_**

_Tôi là một đứa trẻ, đối với những quốc gia xung quanh. Tôi cao chẳng tới khuỷu tay nhiều người anh em của tôi. Nhiều người thậm chí có thể dễ dàng nhấc tôi lên bằng một tay._

_Có phải là thật không, những gì người ta hay nói về những đứa trẻ lớn lên với quá nhiều kẻ già đầu xung quanh, tôi không biết. Cái tôi cảm nhận được, cái tôi cho rằng mình biết chắc, thì là tôi không nghĩ giống một đứa trẻ. Ước muốn của tôi không bao giờ có chạy chơi ngoài đồng hay một món đồ chơi mới. Tôi không dễ vui buồn, dễ quên như một đứa trẻ bình thường. Tôi không sợ những người lớn cau có, tôi thúc họ đi làm việc của họ. Tôi dành được sự tôn trọng của những người xung quanh. Tôi biết điều mình làm có ảnh hưởng tới những người có liên quan như thế nào. Đó không phải cách một đứa trẻ suy nghĩ._

_Nguyên nhân chắc không phải là vì tôi là một quốc gia. Tôi đã gặp bằng chứng cho suy luận ấy mãi từ hồi ông tôi và cái đế quốc hùng mạnh đã sụp đổ dưới chân ông vẫn còn ở cùng nhau bình thường. Tôi đã thấy một quốc gia khác, một đứa trẻ xấp xỉ tuổi tôi, với niềm đam mê cho thú cầm cọ vẽ và đàn hát viển vông. Chúng tôi khác nhau vô cùng, và rồi chúng tôi sớm rẽ sang hai hướng đi chẳng liên quan trong lịch sử; nhưng dòng thời gian đã mài giũa chúng tôi thành hai mảnh ghép vừa khớp với nhau vào những lần sau chúng tôi gặp lại. Đó là kết quả của va chạm và những cú rơi không lường trước, tôi biết thế; và chính khi chúng tôi chạm trán nhau, tôi đã vô tình nhớ cái mặt không-nhẵn của người ấy, để tự gọt giũa mình trong đời, giũ bỏ và thêm đắp trong vô thức, cho đến khi tôi nhận ra rằng tay người ấy vừa khít với tay tôi, cái thanh mảnh đã hơi rạn vỡ của một bàn tay vừa đưa bút vẽ vừa làm những công việc chân tay trĩu nặng một cách êm lành trong cái thô ráp của những vết thương trên một bàn tay phải cầm kiếm từ khi mới được tạo ra trên đời._

_Tôi đã yêu người ấy từ khi nào, tôi không biết. Có phải khi tôi thấy chúng tôi vừa khít nhau thì tôi mới thực sự yêu không? Hay cái thứ thi vị chỉ phù hợp với tay nhạc sĩ bên kia quả đồi, cái ý niệm về ai đó sinh ra để dành cho nhau, là thật? Tôi cũng không biết cả điều này, tôi chỉ biết rằng khi tôi nhận ra tình cảm này, thì nó là thật. Nó là nguyên nhân, hay kết quả, hay một hiệu ứng phụ của cả một quá trình ngẫu nhiên là cuộc đời tôi trong lịch sử, thì nó cũng đã ở đó như một món quà mà cuộc sống chọn đặt trên con đường của tôi. Tôi đã nhặt nó lên, và bỏ vào túi, như một thành quả và cũng như một ước mơ nữa trong đời._

_Đó cũng là một điều tôi trăn trở trước mỗi giấc ngủ về đêm. Tôi là một đứa trẻ trong mắt các quốc gia khác; nhưng tôi là một đứa trẻ cứng đầu. Cuộc đời tôi là những thử thách ngẫu nhiên, tôi biết vậy - điều tôi có thể làm là nhắm về một hướng để không bị lạc. Tình yêu có thể là một cái bẫy đau đớn trong một cuộc đời phiền muộn, có thể là một phần thưởng cho những cố gắng phi thường. Tôi chọn coi nó là một lời hứa. Một bữa nhẹ sau một buổi sáng mệt mỏi._

_Tôi những mong rằng, lỡ tôi có ngã xuống trong một trận chiến, thì tôi sẽ nhớ về tình yêu như một điều tốt đẹp đã không trọn vẹn. Một bữa ăn mà tôi đã bỏ lỡ vì lý do này hay lý do khác. Nhưng cuối cùng, có lẽ tôi vẫn chỉ là một đứa trẻ: tôi vẫn tiếc một thức quà ngon mà mình từng được nếm qua._

* * *

**_4_**

_Có ba thứ trong vòng mấy trăm năm mà tôi đánh liều cố gắng đạt được._

_Thứ thứ nhất là sức khỏe. Chiến tranh là thuốc phiện cho những quốc gia: biết cách dùng thì bớt được bệnh, mà tham lam ẵm vào người nhiều thì mất mạng. Tôi biết rằng, khi đã chấp nhận tham chiến trong tình trạng bất ổn định như thế này, tôi đã treo tương lai của mình lên làm phần cược cho một canh bạc thâu đêm quá may rủi. Hoặc là tôi ra khỏi chiến trận với một nhịp tim đập đều đặn khỏe khoắn, hoặc tôi đánh mất nó trong chiến trường dưới bầu trời đục ngầu màu máu loang._

_Thứ tiếp là người ấy. Tôi đã từng chỉ coi việc có người ấy bên cạnh như đoạt được thêm một mảnh đất phía Nam, nhưng dần dà những lý luận liên quan đến người ấy cứ rắc rối hơn, và khi tôi ra trận, thứ duy nhất còn lại rõ ràng là ước muốn của tôi. Tôi muốn được trở lại quê hương, được sống tiếp ba trăm năm đẹp như một giấc mộng trên cánh đồng cỏ, dưới bầu trời quang đãng của một sáng như kéo dài vô tận. Mơ ước ấy có phần ích kỉ, nhưng tôi đã sống sót không biết bao nhiêu trận chiến nhờ nó, và vì thế nên tôi ngoan cố giữ nó lại ở đáy túi. Nó kéo tôi ở lại với mặt đất trong những giờ tôi thức, cứu sống tôi thường xuyên chẳng kém đẩy tôi vào nguy hiểm._

_Còn thứ cuối cùng, tôi thực ra không điểm mặt chỉ tên được. Dường như nó không có tên gọi; thậm chí có khi nó còn quá tầm thường đến mức đã rơi khỏi trí nhớ tôi từ lâu. Nhưng trong những điều hiếm hoi mà tôi biết (so với những gì tôi không biết) có sự tồn tại của nó. Nó làm tôi trăn trở nhiều chẳng kém những thứ khác, nhưng vì nó vô danh, nên tôi không bao giờ để tâm đến nó. Sự tồn tại của nó cũng ở đáy túi cùng hai thứ kia; tôi cảm nhận được, nhưng tôi không đả động đến. Nó cũng chưa gây hại gì hơn hai thứ kia, nên tôi để kệ nó._

_Nhưng trong những giấc mơ tôi không muốn từ bỏ, tôi có hai thứ đầu trong tay, nhưng tôi không bao giờ đạt được thứ cuối cùng. Tôi có một giấc mơ về một thành phố sáng những vì sao treo ở đầu ngọn cây, với những con người ăn mặc ấm áp đi trên những con đường bằng phẳng. Tôi nhìn thấy mình trong một mặt kính: cao lớn, bước những bước chắc chắn, bên cạnh người ấy đang nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ. Chúng tôi đang có một buổi chiều rảnh rỗi trong một tuần bận rộn, và chúng tôi được mời tới một bữa tiệc nhỏ ở nhà một quốc gia nào đó. Tôi đã sẵn sàng chấp nhận ở lại mãi trong giấc mơ ấy, nhưng rồi tôi vẫn thức dậy, và điều gây ngạc nhiên cho tôi nhất là tôi không cảm thấy tiếc nhiều bằng cảm thấy hụt hẫng. Như thể tôi đã quên một điều gì đó. Là điều gì, tôi không biết._

_Tôi chỉ biết rằng, những giấc mơ của tôi là để hiện thực hóa, không phải để ngắm nghía. Tôi đã có một bài học về việc để dành tham vọng. Bài học ấy vẫn ám ảnh tôi hàng đêm trước khi đi ngủ. Tôi không cần phải học lại lần nữa._

* * *

**_5_**

_Tôi chưa bao giờ biết người ta có thể ảnh hưởng lên giấc mơ của những người xung quanh. Cho đến khi tôi gặp bằng chứng cho việc ấy._

_Những người giỏi tưởng tượng ít khi là những người tham vọng. Ước muốn thực sự của những người ấy có khi chỉ là một cuộc đời yên lành, được làm những gì mình thích, và nhiều khi người ta cảm thấy hài lòng với những gì mình đang có và cứ thế mà sống. Người giỏi tưởng tượng ít khi buồn vì những gì người ta nghĩ ra không phải sự thật, bởi người đó có khả năng nhào nặn thế giới trong đầu mình. Nhiều khi sự tin tưởng của người đó là vô điều kiện, vì thế không cần được khẳng định._

_Tôi không phải người giỏi tưởng tượng. Tôi khôngbiết vẽ, không đàn hát, không quá thích kể chuyện. Tôi ưa cái gì đơn giản, dễ kết nối, dẫn đến kết quả đoán được. Tôi đã từng sợ bóng tối, nhưng tôi thích tự cầm kiếm dấn thân vào hơn là ngồi suy đoán về những gì nó che giấu. Thế nên tôi mơ ước về những gì tôi còn thiếu, những gì tôi không hài lòng về bản thân, những gì tôi muốn có._

_Chắc tình yêu cũng có thể xếp vào loại "muốn có", tôi nghĩ. Tôi đã từng ngại chuyện tình cảm vô cùng, nhưng lời hứa với một người khác đã giúp tôi tiến tới nhiều hơn bất cứ thứ gì khác. Tôi chấp nhận rằng tình yêu là một thứ đáng mơ ước. Tuy nhiên để nói rằng thực ra có được tình yêu là có được gì, phải tạm rời tay khỏi nó tôi mới biết chút ít. Những đêm tôi nhớ lại về cánh đồng cỏ quê hương, tôi cũng nhớ lại về cái yên bình trong lòng, về một nụ cười trong giấc ngủ._

_Nhưng rồi ở đâu ra cả những thứ không có trong kí ức của tôi, tôi chịu. Tôi mơ về một ngày tôi thức dậy ở một nơi có biển và trời quang, cảm giác của cát mịn dưới lưng, với người ấy đang đợi trong một con thuyền buồm nhỏ. Tôi mơ về một tương lai rất xa, nơi chiến tranh trở thành một thứ tiếng ồn bên kia một bức tường lưng căn bếp sáng sủa. Về một cuộc chiến cuối cùng, mà tôi không biết kết quả, nhưng tôi tham gia với tất cả những gì tôi dám đánh cược trong tay. Đó chẳng phải tự tôi bịa ra: tôi không phải người giỏi tưởng tượng. Đó là một bức tranh ở đâu đó tôi đã thấy, là một khuôn mặt tôi đã quen, là mong muốn của tôi dành cho một vài người, cuộn xoáy trong lo toan và suy nghĩ để trở lại về đêm._

_Có những giấc mơ như thế, tôi mới biết sơ mùi vị của tưởng tượng. Biết rồi, tôi lại thấy muốn biết thêm, và vì thế mà tôi sợ. Cuối cùng, tôi gói ghém mùi vị ấy vào trong cái gói gọi là tình yêu ở đáy túi của tôi. Nó cứ liên tục trở lại, nhưng tôi biết rằng nó không phải để làm gì hơn là ngắm. Nó là một phần của giấc mơ, nhưng tự bản thân nó không phải một giấc mơ._

* * *

**_6_**

_Một trưa dừng chân ở một điếm nhỏ, tôi ngủ một giấc dài._

_Tôi nhắm mắt lại là Đế quốc La Mã thần thánh, và mở mắt ra là Đức Đại lợi. Tôi đứng ngoài ban công nhìn ra một thành phố sáng rực dưới ánh mặt trời lạnh. Tôi cảm thấy tay mình đặt trên thanh chắn bằng kim loại âm ấm; tôi đứng đây đã được mươi phút rồi._

_Người ấy, tên Ý Đại lợi, tới đứng bên cạnh tôi, mỉm cười. "Anh có muốn một ít bánh không?" cậu hỏi, chìa cho tôi một miếng bánh kem trên đĩa. Tôi nhận đĩa bánh với một cái gật đầu và một câu cảm ơn, nhưng chưa vội ăn. Phổ rất khoái mấy món này, nếu chút nữa hết sạch thì anh ta lại sưng sỉa lên đến bao giờ chẳng biết._

_Ý nhìn tôi, rồi nhìn ra phía xa. "Ở đây thích thật," cậu nhận xét. "Lâu lâu tới chỗ nào mát mẻ khỏe cả người. Còn anh muốn tìm một ít mặt trời cứ thoải mái đến chỗ tôi nhé."_

_Tôi lại đặt hai cánh tay lên trên lan can, chìa ra bên ngoài, cẩn thận giữ chắc đĩa bánh. "Rảnh tôi sẽ ghé."_

_Cậu cười một nụ cười rạng rỡ, rồi vào ăn thêm một ít bánh nữa, để tôi lại một mình._

_Tôi ngoái đầu nhìn ra sau, bất thình lình nghĩ về sự kì lạ của giấc mơ này, và rồi tôi nhìn thấy những nụ cười vui vẻ bên kia ô cửa sổ. Họ đang chia nhau phần còn lại của cái bánh, niềm hạnh phúc hiển nhiên trong từng tiếng nói hành động. Tôi muốn vào trong nhà với đĩa bánh trên tay, tham gia vào cuộc nói chuyện đang diễn ra, cho và nhận những cái vỗ vai, những câu chuyện ngớ ngẩn. Nhưng vì sao đó, tôi biết rằng khi bước chân vào bên trong, tôi sẽ tìm thấy một căn phòng trống rỗng. Tôi chưa có những thứ này. Đây là một mơ ước; một mơ ước quá nặng trong tay một đứa trẻ ốm yếu nhưng ngoan cố._

_Khi tôi nhìn trở ra ban công, tôi lại là Đế quốc La Mã thần thánh, bên một vệ đường trong buổi chiều muộn. Quả táo ánh màu hoàng hôn trong nắng cuối ngày, trì kéo bàn tay tôi. Tôi đăm đăm nhìn nó._

_"Cậu nên ăn nó," có người nói với tôi. Tôi quay lại và nhìn thấy Đức Đại lợi đứng trên ban công, ngay đối diện tôi qua lan can. Tôi luôn thấy anh ta cao, nhưng khi đứng cạnh anh ta với tư cách là chính mình, tôi mới thấy rõ anh ta cao đến đâu. Đôi mắt trầm lặng của anh ta nhìn tôi vẻ kiên nhẫn._

_Tôi mím môi, "Liệu nó sẽ có vị gì?" Anh ta chỉ trả lời bằng một cái nhún vai, khuôn mặt không để lộ một cảm xúc gì._

_"Chỉ có một cách để chắc chắn thôi."_

_Tôi lại nhìn quả táo trong tay. Lần trước tôi nhặt được nó, tôi đã để nó rơi vào túi mà không suy nghĩ, đánh mất cơ hội được biết mùi vị thực sự của nó. Dường như tôi đang có cơ hội thứ hai. Tôi muốn có cơ hội thứ hai, và tôi đang có nó._

_Nhưng tôi nhìn lên, vào đôi mắt lặng của người bên kia lan can, rồi tôi nghĩ. Nỗi tiếc nuối thêm một lần nữa trào lên, làm lòng tôi chùng xuống, và tôi không tự ngăn được mình mím môi._

_"Anh không biết," tôi nói bằng giọng trách móc. Anh ta im lặng một lúc lâu._

_Cuối cùng anh ta nói, "Cậu có thể mơ về nó."_

_Tôi nghĩ về lời anh ta. Tôi có thể mơ về nó, đúng thế. Nó có thể có vị như miếng bánh hạng nhất của bà hàng bánh trấn phía trước. Có thể nó giống loại quả vỏ vàng thịt giòn tan người phía Đông đem sang. Nó có thể là bất cứ thứ gì, trong chốn này._

_Tôi nghĩ, rồi thảy quả táo cho người trước mặt. Anh ta bắt nó bằng một tay. "Anh ăn thử đi," tôi nói vẻ thách thức. "Rồi cho tôi biết vị của nó."_

_Anh ta nhìn tôi chăm chú. Đưa quả táo lên miệng, anh ta cắn một miếng nhỏ. Tôi nắm bàn tay trống lại._

_Rồi anh ta mỉm cười, và thảy quả táo lại cho tôi. Tôi đứng đó với quả táo khuyết một miếng trong tay, nhìn anh ta quay lưng lại, đóng cánh cửa ban công, và thế giới của anh ta nhạt dần vào khung cảnh trong kí ức tôi. Kí ức lại nhạt dần vào một giấc mơ không màu, và tôi thả rơi quả táo vào trong đáy túi, trở lại vị trí của nó._

_Tôi là một đứa trẻ còi cõm với một túi ước mơ quá đầy, tôi biết thế. Một thằng nhóc ngoan cố trong một cuộc đời đầy cay đắng. Vô tình hai thứ ấy lại khít với nhau tạo ra tôi, để tôi không buông tay rơi khỏi túi ước mơ của mình, cũng không đứng lại tại chỗ nhìn ngắm nó._

_Trong giấc mơ đêm đó, tôi nằm xuống mặt sàn của chốn không màu. Tay tôi trống một cách khó hiểu, và tôi thấy mình đơn độc ở một nơi luôn âm âm những lo nghĩ và suy tính và kỉ niệm của mấy trăm năm. Tôi không đạt được thứ gì trong giấc mơ ấy, nhưng tôi không ngại thức dậy từ nó nữa._

* * *

**0**

Người lính tìm thấy đứa trẻ trong căn phòng nghỉ.

Đã phục vụ dưới trướng đứa trẻ này từ lâu lắm, nhưng người lính chưa bao giờ thực sự biết cậu là ai. Hiện thân của quê hương, người ta chỉ tóm tắt lại cho anh thế. Anh chẳng hiểu, nhưng anh không tò mò lắm; dù sao đứa trẻ cũng làm thành thạo công việc của người chỉ huy.

Đứa trẻ bí ẩn ấy giờ đang nằm dưới tấm chăn len, với những hơi thở đều đặn và đôi mắt khép hờ. Người lính quan sát cậu từ cửa phòng, lá thư được nhờ chuyển lên cầm chắc trong tay. _Có khi cứ để lại nó trên bàn thôi_, anh nghĩ, _lúc dậy ngài ấy sẽ thấy_.

"Làm gì ở đây đấy?" Từ đằng sau anh có người hỏi. Anh giật mình xoay người lại, đối mặt với vị tướng tóc bạc của mình. Hắn ta đang nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt đỏ rực rợn người của hắn, kiếm đã cầm trong tay. Anh vội vàng giơ lá thư lên.

"Ngài ấy đang ngủ," anh nói.

Vẻ dữ dằn trong đôi mắt đỏ biến mất. Vị tướng tra lại kiếm vào bao, tiến tới cạnh người lính, nghiêng người nhìn vào trong. "Tốt," hắn thở ra một hơi. "Cả sáng nay đã chạy qua chạy lại rồi."

Người lính mím nhẹ môi. "Tôi chưa bao giờ hiểu tại sao ngài ấy có thể làm việc liên tục như thế."

Anh nhận lại một cái nhếch mép hờ hững từ kẻ vẫn mải nhìn vào phòng. "Người ta dám làm nhiều thứ lắm, khi người ta có mục đích. Càng trẻ người ta càng mơ nhiều, càng dám làm... A?"

Người lính quay sang, nhìn thấy một nụ cười khoái chí trên môi vị tướng. Anh nhìn lại vào phòng: trên môi đứa trẻ cũng có một nụ cười mơ màng. Người lính chưa bao giờ trực tiếp thấy đứa trẻ cười. Lần này, khi người lính nhìn thấy biểu cảm ấy, anh mới nhận ra đứa trẻ này trẻ thế nào.

"Hẳn là giấc mơ ấy phải đẹp lắm," anh nói thầm cho mình.

Vị tướng nghe được. Nụ cười của hắn hơi chùng xuống, trở thành một thứ gì vẫn chứa một chút hài lòng, nhưng không còn cái hứng thú nhất thời trước đó nữa.

Người lính nhìn hắn, rồi lại nhìn đứa trẻ.

"Tốt cho ngài ấy," anh nói đơn giản.

Vị tướng vẫn chăm chú ngắm đứa trẻ ngủ. "Ừ," hắn nói nhẹ tênh, như thể đang suy nghĩ căng lắm và trả lời bừa người bên cạnh cho qua chuyện.

Người lính hơi có ý muốn hỏi, nhưng anh nhìn lại vào trong phòng, tới khuôn mặt nặng trĩu giấc ngủ và sự bình yên của đứa trẻ.

Anh quyết định không tò mò.**/.**


End file.
